yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetsu Trudge (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Officer Tetsu Trudge is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Tetsu Trudge, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. He is exclusive to the special event Sector Security on the Move! Officer Tetsu Trudge, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. During the special event, Security Badges are required to Duel Tetsu Trudge at the Gate. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-OfficerTetsuTrudge.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-OfficerTetsuTrudge.png | Cut-In Icon-DULI-OfficerTetsuTrudge.png | Icon-DULI-OfficerTetsuTrudge2.png | Summoning-DULI-OfficerTetsuTrudge.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-OfficerTetsuTrudge.png | Defeat Decks Character Tetsu Unlock Event: Sector Security on the Move! Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level 50 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Tetsu Trudge reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Tetsu Trudge, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yusei Fudo *When starting a Duel with Yusei Fudo, Trudge announces "I'm taking you down to the brig for questioning!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Yusei...The day I met you was the day my life changed." ;Leo *When starting a Duel with Leo, Trudge announces "I won't take it easy just cuz you're a juvie, Leo!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Huh... Kids these days..." **When he loses the Duel, he says "Argh... How can a kid speed through my strategies?" Card-specific ;Monsters * When Trudge Summons "Goyo Guardian", he chants "I'll arrest you with this!" followed by "Synchro Summon!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Trudge briefly appears, and he announces "Join the ranks, Goyo Guardian!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Finish 'em, Goyo Guardian!" followed by "Goyo Lariat!" ** When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I use Goyo Guardian's effect to arrest you!" * When Trudge Summons "Goyo King", he chants "End of the line, lawbreaker!" followed by "Synchro Summon!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Trudge briefly appears, and he announces "Level 8 Goyo King!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Goyo King! Show 'em why you rule all!" ** When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Goyo King, do your thing!" * When Tetsu Summons "Goyo Chaser", he chants "This monster always gets his suspect!" followed by "Synchro Summon!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Trudge's face briefly appears, and he announces "Level 5 Goyo Chaser!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Goyo Chaser attacks!" ** When Tetsu activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Goyo Chaser's effect activates!" * When Trudge Summons "Goyo Defender", he chants "Many have tried to escape, but all have failed!" followed by "Synchro Summon!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Trudge's face briefly appears, and he announces "Level 3 Goyo Defender! Reporting for duty!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Goyo Defender! Attack!" ** When Tetsu activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Goyo Defender's effect!" * When Trudge Summons "Goyo Predator", he chants "To catch my prey, I call a predator!" followed by "Synchro Summon!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Trudge's face briefly appears, and he announces "Level 6 Goyo Predator!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Goyo Predator, hunt 'em down!" ** When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Goyo Predator's effect!" * When Trudge Summons "Handcuffs Dragon", a cut-in frame of Trudge's face briefly appears, and he announces "My Level 5 monster, Handcuffs Dragon!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Do it, Handcuffs Dragon! Put 'em in lock down!" ** When Tetsu activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Handcuffs Dragon equips onto your monster and weakens it!" * When Tetsu Summons "Montage Dragon", a cut-in frame of Trudge's face briefly appears, and he announces "I send these to the grave to Special Summon Montage Dragon!" followed by "And each monster gives 300 ATK per Level!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Montage Dragon!" followed by "Power Collage!" * When Trudge Summons "Assault Dog", he announces "Charge, Assault Dog!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Assault Dog, bite a piece outta 'em!" ** When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "You destroyed my Assault Dog but my canine's effect activates!" followed by "I can whistle up more Assault Dogs from my Deck!" * When Trudge Summons "Gate Blocker", he announces "This will change the outcome of this Duel, Gate Blocker!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Gate Blocker attacks!" * When Trudge Summons "Gonogo", he announces "Here comes Gonogo!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Gonogo!" followed by "Flatten 'em!" ** When Tetsu activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Battle Gonogo, and you switch to face-down Defense Position!" * When Trudge Summons "Guard Dog", he announces "Come out, Guard Dog!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Guard Dog, attack!" ** When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Here's Guard Dog's effect!" followed by "You can't Special Summon this turn!" * When Trudge Summons "Jutte Fighter", he announces "Here's the Tuner Monster, Jutte Fighter!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Jutte Fighter!" ** When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Watch Jutte Fighter use it's effect!" * When Tetsu Summons "Pursuit Chaser", he announces "This will track you down! Pursuit Chaser!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Pursuit Chaser, attack!" ** When Tetsu activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Pursuit Chaser's effect activates!" * When Trudge Summons "Samurai Sword Baron", he announces "Come here, Samurai Sword Baron!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Samurai Sword Baron!" ** When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I'm using Samurai Sword Baron's effect!" * When Tetsu Summons "Search Striker", he announces "Here's Search Striker!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Get 'em, Search Striker!" followed by "Clever Strike!" ** When Tetsu activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Search Striker's effect activates!" * When Trudge Summons "Stygian Street Patrol", he announces "Let's do this, Stygian Street Patrol!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Stygian Street Patrol attacks!" ** When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Stygian Street Patrol's effect activates!" * When Trudge Summons "Torapart", he announces "The Tuner Monster, Torapart!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Torapart attacks!" * When Tetsu Summons "Tactical Espionage Expert", he announces "This guy's the ticket! Tactical Espionage Expert!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Tactical Espionage Expert, attack!" * When Tetsu Summons "Warm Worm", he announces "Squirm in, Warm Worm!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "My Warm Worm attacks!" ** When Tetsu activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Warm Worm's effect activates!" followed by "Send the top 3 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard!" ;Spells/Traps * Whenever Trudge activates "Dust Tornado", he announces "I activate my Trap! Dust Tornado!" * Whenever Trudge activates "Intercept", he announces "Hahaha! Caught ya! My Counter Trap activates! Intercept!" followed by "Your monster's mine!" * Whenever Trudge activates "Regretful Rebirth", he announces "I activate the Trap! Regretful Rebirth!" * Whenever Trudge activates "Security Orb", he announces "I activate my Trap! Security Orb!" * Whenever Trudge activates "Wiretap", he announces "The Trap Card, Wiretap!" followed by "It negates a Trap, and sends it back to the Deck!" * Whenever Trudge activates "Worm Bait", he announces "My Spell Card, Worm Bait!" * Whenever Trudge activates "Sakuretsu Armor", he announces "Big mistake!I activate the Trap, Sakuretsu Armor!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters * When Trudge Summons "Goyo Emperor", he announces "Bow down to the ultimate authority figure, Goyo Emperor!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Goyo Emperor, attack!" ** When Trudge activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Goyo Emperor's effect!" * When Tetsu Summons "Healing Wave Generator", he announces "Welcome, Healing Wave Generator!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "My Healing Wave Generator attacks!" ** When Tetsu activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I'll use Healing Wave Generator to restore my Life Points! Starlight Wave! Oh yeah, my strength's coming back!" * When Tetsu Summons "Shield Worm", he announces "Come on out, Shield Worm!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Shield Worm attacks!" ** When Tetsu activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Shield Worm's effect activates!" * When Tetsu Summons "Stygian Security", he announces "Stygian Security on control!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Stygian Security, attack!" ** When Tetsu activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Stygian Security's effect activates!" * When Tetsu Summons "Stygian Sergeants", he announces "Come out, Stygian Sergeants!" ** Most of the time when Trudge declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Stygian Sergeants!" ** When Tetsu activates the effect of that monster, he announces "It's not over! Stygian Sergeants is coming right back at ya!" ;Spell/Traps * Whenever Trudge activates "Broken Blocker", he announces "I activate my Trap Card! Broken Blocker! Don't mess with the law!" * Whenever Trudge activates "Greed", he announces "I activate my Continuous Trap! Greed!" ** When activating the effect of that card, he announces "Greed's effect activates! It's raining money! Coins, silver, gold. Cha-chin!" * Whenever Trudge activates "Inspection", he announces "You think you can smuggle anything pass sector security? I activate the Continuous Spell! Inspection!" ** When activating the effect of that card, he announces "Time for your inspection, Show me your hand!" * Whenever Trudge activates "The Forceful Checkpoint", he announces "Before you attack, I'm investigating your hand! I activate my Trap! The Forceful Checkpoint!" Trivia *Ishizu Ishtar, Tristan Taylor, and Tetsu Trudge are the only Legendary Duelists who do not have a cutscene for when they Summon their ace monster(s). **However, Trudge is the only one who does have an ace card: Goyo Guardian, whereas Tristan and Ishizu don't have any. *Yugi Muto, Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion, Maximillion Pegasus, Arkana, Espa Roba, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Syrus Truesdale, and Tetsu Trudge are the characters with the least Character-specific dialogue in-game. **It should be noted that the aforementioned characters have the average amount of Character-specific Dialogue a Legendary Duelist possesses. *Trudge oddly has the same dialogue when he Duels against Akiza Izinski, Crow Hogan, and Luna. **When starting a Duel against any one of the four, Trudge announces "It’s MY duty to protect New Domino City! Not YOU vagrants!" **When he wins a Duel against any one of the three, Trudge announces "The city shouldn’t rely on you hoodlums." followed by "Not when they can count on me to protect New Domino City!" **When he loses a Duel against any one of the three, Trudge announces "Rrrmp...Kids grow up so quickly these days." Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters